kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Uppy
is of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Utsusemimaru. Originally, Uppy was given the powers of the previous Marine Braves to become Kyoryu Violet. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Uppy is Utsusemimaru’s great-grandson who transforms into Kyoryu Violet using the Plezuon Zyudenchi. He is also a professional bowling superstar, as bowling has become hugely popular in the year 2114. Uppy discovers his true color of gold while bowling and only managing to knock down a few pins. It wasn't until he picked up a gold-colored ball and got a strike that he realized he should be gold. Once Uppy meets up with the others, he claims that he doesn't feel right using the Gaburivolver to transform. After listening to one of the monsters play a riff on his guitar, Uppy hears the sound of the samurai, causing Pteragordon to send him the Gabrichanger. Ranger Powers Uppy is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #9 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #9 - Plezuon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Uppy's powers and is connected to Plezuon. Mecha *Zyudenryu #9: Zyudenryu Plezuon - Kyoryu Gold= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Uppy is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Gold could transform with one Zyudenchi into his ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter Armed-On mode, Uppy uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. Arsenal *'Gabrichanger': Transformation device that doubles as a two-in-one blaster and mini-blade weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'6 - Pteragordon''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Uppy's powers and is used to summon Pteragordon. *'Zandar Thunder' Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh }} Ranger Keys is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the male Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Violet. - Kyoryu Gold= The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Silver, into Kyoryu Gold. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Uppy is portrayed by , who also portrays his ancestor in the series. Sentai Notes *He is the only Kyoryu Violet who isn't a member of the Ulshade family. *He is the only future Kyoryuger to use two different transformation devices. *It is unknown if Uppy can use the Golder Zandar Thunder, like his ancestor, while in his Armed On mode. *Uppy is the only Kyoryu Violet who does not do the full roll call unlike his predecessors. *Unlike his great-grandfather, Uppy does not end his sentences with "de gozaru". See also * Utsusemimaru - His ancestor and Kyoryu Gold of the present day Kyoryugers. * Doctor Ulshade - The original wielder of the KyoryuViolet powers. * Yayoi Ulshade - The second Kyoryu Violet. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai 9 Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6 Category:Movie-exclusive Sentai Rangers